


Close to You, Only You

by serenesage



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, featuring keito getting a massage, outfit fitting but kuro won't stop being horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenesage/pseuds/serenesage
Summary: “Ah.. Hasumi, your waist... it’s pretty impressive for your build.” Kuro brought both his hands down to Keito’s waist, letting them hover in the air before slowly placing both of his hands on Keito’s sides.





	Close to You, Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetredgift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/gifts).



“Ah.. Hasumi, your waist... it’s pretty impressive for your build.” Kuro brought both his hands down to Keito’s waist, letting them hover in the air before slowly placing both of his hands on his boyfriend's sides.

“It’s surely not impressive-“ Keito objected, face already visibly going red.

“Ah, look, see.” Kuro squeezed him, “I could almost like, measure ya’ with m’ hands...” he smirked.

“Don’t, you’re digging into my ribs... besides, You have naturally large hands, muscle freak.” Okay, sure, Keito wasn’t wrong there...

“But the size of my hands aside, your waist is quite thin. It’s perfect for a tight and short yukata... if you don’t mind showing off some thigh-“ Keito brought his hand down, bonking Kuro on the head with his fist.

“As if I’d wear that on stage. Akatsuki is all about about _elegance_.” Kuro looked up, smiling a dumb wide cute smile that made Keito’s heart skip a beat.

“Oi, I didn’t mean for on stage... You’re so down to earth. You’re not up for spoiling your boyfriend in the bedroom...?” Kuro chuckled, pressing his mouth against Keito’s shoulder.

“Please keep this stuff to a minimum when Kanzaki is about, Kiryu.” Keito huffed although despite what he had just said, he was wrapping his arms around Kuro...

“Alright, yeah, I get it. Gotta keep it at a G ratin’ for a 17-year-old who knows we’re dating.” Kuro pressed a chaste kiss against Keito’s collarbone.

“Shut it. And get off. You’re sweaty and it’s _hot_.” Keito pulls on the back of Kuro’s shirt in a somewhat attempt to get him off. So _that's_ why he was wrapping his arms around Kuro.

“Fine fine. I need ya to hold your arms back up like how they were before, though. Can’t get any work done with your arms in the way, as nice as they are.”

Keito huffed, but easily complied. Kuro got back to stitching along the unfinished outfit he was wearing, careful not to prick the skin. Keito’s outfit was saved for last, as Kuro had wanted it to be perfect for him.

"D’ya mind me puttin’ some fluff up by here?” He traced his hand along Keito’s right shoulder.

“Sure, just make sure they don’t get in the way of my field of vision,” Keito said simply. Kuro was careful with his hands, making sure he didn’t accidentally dig into Keito’s skin with the needle ever so carefully, like if he made a wrong move here he could completely ruin the entire outfit- or maybe he wasn’t worried about the outfit. It was just a small needle, but... he didn’t want to hurt Keito, really, so he focused himself on something else instead to completely avoid the thought of hurting him.

Keito's low breathing had Kuro practically intoxicated, and he breathed in that comforting scent that roughly resembled the mountains and a lush forest. This was the best work condition he could have, he thought, being this close to him...

“...How long am I supposed to hold this pose for?” Keito spoke up while Kuro was busy applying the little piece of fluff to his yukata.

“Just a bit longer. You’re the patient type, aren’t ya’? Plus, I get to be close to you like this...” Kuro stated, and Keito held back a sigh. Keito had to admit, he wishes those hands would be touching him instead of sewing a piece onto his outfit- before immediately getting the thought out of his mind. What was he, some kind of cat in heat?

Though he tried his best, he had to take a deep breath to direct his mind away from the thought of Kuro massaging his lower back that had slowly crept into his head... “And M’ done here.” he stepped away, looking proud. “Ya look great in it. Should see yourself in the mirror.” Kuro smiled -that dumb smile of his never failed to make Keito’s chest tighten.

“Oh, that didn’t take as long as I was expecting...” Keito put his arms back to his sides. “Not going sleeveless this time with the outfits?”

“Well... your arms aren’t that impressive, to begin with. Kanzaki and I are goin' sleeveless, but... either way, you’re cuter with the sleeves.”

“Cuter? How...?” Keito found himself flushing more at the thought of Kuro going sleeveless than him just suddenly calling Keito cute.

“Well... baggy clothes are naturally cute, and the sleeves are somewhat similar to oversized sleeves, I guess...?” Kuro played with them, and Keito really couldn’t object with his reasoning, no matter how odd it was.

“I guess. It’s hard to sign autographs though,” He sighed. “But I’m interested in what your outfit will look like on you now…”

“Oi, it’ll be nothin’ impressive. It's basically got the same design as yours.” Kuro stuttered as Keito brought his hand to Kuro’s bicep.

“Not the outfit, you. “ Kuro visibly blushed at his comment, as Keito lightly squeezed that said bicep.

“What’s this about... you tryin’ to get somethin’ out of me with this flattery...?” Kuro flashed a smile.

“Well...” Keito pushed up his glasses to hide his embarrassment, “I wouldn’t mind a... massage, you know...” Kuro remembered when he had massaged Keito’s shoulders a while back during their lunch break. Though, at the time, he had honestly thought nothing of it, only thinking it was a simple kind gesture.

“Well- I- wasn’t expectin’ ya to actually have anything on your mind... I... uhh.” Kuro flushed. “You’d have to get back in your practice uniform then, or at least take off the outer yukata... Don’t wanna mess up the outfit right after I’ve made all these modifications, ya get me boss?”

“Right. Okay, I’ll head to the bathroom th-“ Kuro grabbed his wrist.

“Hold up. You can change in here, can’t ya? It's just me here.” Keito stopped in his tracks.

“In here…? In front of… you?” Keito stuttered.

“I mean, I already help ya put on your outfit for lives… this is no different. Come on, Hasumi. It’s not like I haven’t seen ya stri-“ Keito cut him off with a weak punch in the side.

“Incorrigible, you’re so casual about this it’s embarrassing…” he sighed. “Are you suggesting I can’t take this off myself?” Keito was clearly annoyed.

“Well… you do need help from me to fit your regular Akatsuki outfit…” Kuro’s hands went to Keito’s chest, going underneath the yukata…

“Hands off. I can do it myself, thank you.” He turned around and fiddled with the knot holding up his handkerchief top.

“Uh, Hasumi. It’s better for ya to take off the outer yukata first.”

“I _knew_ that.” Keito is a shit liar. He eventually pulls off the yukata, only being left with the black handkerchief-top to cover his chest. “...Kiryu, I have to ask… what’s with how much this top reveals…?” he asked as he pulled on the knot, noticing how much of his upper chest was visible while he wore the top.

“Well, I wanted to test out somethin’ different, ya know? Plus, it’s easy to slide my hands underneath after we preform-“

“For the love of Buddha itself, can you stop thinking with your dick?”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, I’m just at that age, you know, boss…” Kuro smiles at Keito, looking like the dumbass he always is.

“So am I, and I have yet to make any suggestive comment towards you.” Keito sighs as he feels Kuro press against him again, and shivers as Kuro chuckles against his neck, feeling it going down his spine. “We’re getting nowhere with this…” Keito gripes as he feels Kuro leaving a few chaste kisses against him.

“I think I can massage ya with no issues when you’re just without this top, actually.” He steps away from Keito, walking behind him. “Just have’ta take this off ya…” Kuro fiddles with the knot, and Keito feels his face going red. “There.” he unties it, carefully taking it off of him, moving his hands down towards Keito’s shoulders afterward.

Kuro’s hands worked magic on his body, easily releasing the tension between his shoulders within just a few minutes. Keito finds himself panting as Kuro presses down on his pressure points, regretting not asking for this sooner.

“Oh, wait.” Kuro stops, and Keito holds back a complaint. “Mind if I…?” He brings his hands to Keito’s chest, tracing his fingers along the pale skin, and his breath hitches as he feels Kuro press his finger right against his-.

“Kiryu- we can’t... we can’t do this here…” Keito flushed, trying to ignore the effect Kuro was having on him right now.

“Oh, you’re no fun. I just wanna treat ya, you know?” Kuro buries his head into Keito’s shoulder.

“That massage was already enough... Why’d you stop it early?” Keito complains, his lower back still feeling a bit stiff. "Keep going... lower this time, please..."

Kuro has somewhat managed to keep his composure this entire ordeal, but the tone of Keito's voice just then made his cheeks heat up with slight embarrassment as he presses his fingers along Keito's spine, before lightly applying pressure to his lower back.

Keito can feel the tension in him melting away as he leans back into Kuro's touch, his breathing low. “Kiryu, right there…” he arches his back as Kiryu finally releases the tension in his back, his cheeks flushed.

“Ah… is that good enough for ya right now, boss?” Kuro stutters, his voice unintentionally cracking.

“That helped… thank you, Kiryu…” Keito sighed with relief. “Wait, I can’t walk out of here shirtless. Hand me your jacket.”

“You sure it’ll fit ya?” Kuro wasn’t sure how Keito had just suddenly changed the topic like that, he can’t admit his pants weren’t feeling tight after that display in front of him and he couldn’t get himself to stop feeling warm all over- but he feels less ashamed when he finally figures out that Keito is trying to mask any embarrassment he had been feeling beforehand.

“I’m sure, Kiryu… Our measurements aren’t _that_ different.” Keito sniffed, catching the jacket Kuro had thrown at him before slipping it onto himself. “It fits fine.”

“Alright, m’ glad…” Kuro latched himself onto Keito. “So what’re we doing next…? You should stay the night at my house, m’ father n’ sister probably won’t be home.”

“Kiryu, please make it less obvious when you’re trying to have me over so you can sleep with me… Honestly, how incorrigible…” Keito pushed up his glasses as Kuro chuckled against his neck, feeling hot all over.

“Well, outfit fitting was the last thing we had planned for this practice session, after all, we could catch Kanzaki on our way out and head over there…” Kuro smiled, gripping Keito’s hand with his own.

“You’re hopeless…” Keito sighed, “Of course I’m staying over at your place tonight… And get off me, it’s still hot in here.” His usual strict tone finally set in, and Kuro held back a laugh.

He pulled Keito closer to him, smiling wide as he walked him out of the practice room. Knowing he had scored getting Keito to stay over at his house for the night, he couldn’t help but get excited right at that moment, pressing himself against Keito’s side and holding his hand tight.

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift for another friend, thank you i loved this prompt  
> you get an extra bonus if you know what outfit keito is being fitted with
> 
> this is as far as i'll go with h*rny kuro, no nsfw in my house
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to hear me yell about these cuties on twitter @yomatsuriemaki


End file.
